Harry Potter and the Power of Friendship
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Ok, here is another one of my 5th year fics. Very short chapter, I know. I wrote it a long time ago (couple of months ago) so it isn't as good as my newest work! But please R/R! Thanks a bunch!!!


Ok, here is yet another 5th year Fanfic on Harry Potter. I wrote this awhile ago because I was sooo bored. I hope you enjoy it. -Abby-  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Friendship  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Return To The Cupboard  
  
"You better make that stupid owl of yours to shut up!" Harry's Uncle Vernon yelled for the millionth time at the dinner table. Hedwig had been making much more racket than usual. Harry didn't know why but this annoyed his uncle.  
  
"I can't, I don't know what's wrong with her..." Harry answered his uncle. Dudley was making this strange piping noise from the other side of the table. Harry thought that he had thought that it had something to do with the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry was forced to tell the Dursley's what happened last year at school because a barn owl had swooped into the dining room once while they were eating breakfast. It was a letter from Dumbledore, checking up on him. Vernon made him tell them why the 'crackpot old wizard' was checking up on him. Of course, everyone got scared of the thought of Voldemort. Now every time Dudley heard a noise, he thought it was the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
  
"It's OK sweetie, no one is going to hurt you," Harry's aunt whispered to Dudley, passing him a chocolate-covered-popcorn ball.  
  
Dudley had gone off the diet completely. He had persuaded his parents to get him off the diet but to keep Harry on it. Once again, Harry had to depend on his friends to send him food.  
  
"Go to your room, and if I hear one word from you, it is the streets for you! Then that Dark person can come and kill you off!" Vernon yelled at Harry. Harry only gave a simple nod which he only gave when he was annoyed.  
  
"NO DADDY!" Dudley yelled at his father, jumping to his feet that made the whole house shake. "Dad, what if he comes and destroys my room? Put him in the cupboard again! Please???"  
  
"OK Dudley, you have a good point. Go to your cupboard, and leave your stuff where it is!" his uncle yelled as he saw Harry going up the stairs. He ran and opened the cupboard door. It was the same as many years ago but now it was dustier.  
  
Harry shut the door behind him and then looked around. It was total darkness. He heard footsteps coming his way and then the lock to the cupboard locking. "If anything strange happens and if he comes you are going to go with him. Got it?" his uncle yelled through the cupboard.  
  
Harry felt like yelling but he knew better. He didn't reply. He heard his uncle cuss and walk back into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone.  
  
*****  
  
After 2 weeks Harry was getting use to the cupboard again. His aunt had found his food stock and that had earned him a whopping from his uncle. His uncle now owned a baseball bat to whip him with.  
  
"Never, ever, do that again!" he yelled, as he whipped Harry once more in the chest. Harry fell to the floor, gasping for air. His uncle picked Harry up and threw him into his cupboard. Harry felt as if he was dying when he landed on his back.  
  
In the hallway, the phone started to ring. His uncle looked down at Harry furiously. He left the door open as he went to go answer the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is the Dursley's house. How may I help you?" he said over the phone in his boring, work tone.  
  
What the person said next must had hit Harry's uncle hard. He went to pale to a light green. He looked over to Harry who was puzzled.  
  
"I...it's f...fo...for yo...you," his uncle said in an uttered tone. Harry got up off the floor and limped over to the phone. His uncle handed him the phone and then he fled from the room.  
  
Very nervously, Harry put the phone to his ear and he asked in a quivering tone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello," said a high-pitched voice over the phone, which made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickle up. Harry then realized that he was talking to Voldemort over the phone, alone.  
  
Cliffhanger, just like any other one of stories. I know the thought of Voldemort being on the phone is very stupid but it was just a thought. Tell me if I should continue! 


End file.
